mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Gummy/Gallery/Seasons 4-5
Season four Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Discord using Gummy as a nail file S4E02.png Castle Mane-ia Pinkie Pie 'this is the most daring...' S4E3.png Pinkie Pie sitting with Gummy S4E03.png Pinkie Pie "it's exciting!" S4E03.png Gummy on table S4E3.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash having a stare-off S4E3.png Beekeeper inquiring S4E3.png Gummy dangling from Pinkie's tail S4E03.png Pinkie Pie hopping away S4E03.png Pinkie Pride Photo of Gummy's birthday party S4E12.png A real-life baby alligator in place of Gummy S4E12.png Filli Vanilli Gummy with a turkey on his mouth S4E14.png Maud Pie Pinkie Pie shouting at Maud S4E18.png Maud Pie with Gummy biting on her tail S4E18.png Twilight 'That's... really fascinating' S4E18.png Mane 6, Maud and the pets together in a picnic S4E18.png The pets tired S4E18.png Pinkie Pie looking at Maud S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "for our best friends necklaces!" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "Aw, yeah!" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie's friends see Pinkie Pie and Maud leaving S4E18.png Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 Spike pushing Gummy S4E21.png Winona and Tank bowing down to Angel S4E21.png The pets on stage S4E21.png Season five The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone Gummy on the table S5E8.png Gummy covered in cream S5E8.png Pinkie stirring fast S5E8.png Pinkie "...bake!" S5E8.png Pinkie smiling while Gummy is covered in cream S5E8.png Pinkie looking at Gummy with her head upside down S5E8.png Gummy licking the cream off of him S5E8.png Pinkie "Okay, Gummy" S5E8.png Pinkie side-by-side with Gummy S5E8.png Pinkie "The map!" S5E8.png Gummy licking the cream off of Pinkie's face S5E8.png Pinkie at the door "Could you take over for a bit?" S5E8.png Pinkie "I'll just measure the baking powder for you" S5E8.png Pinkie squee S5E8.png Pinkie "you can drizzle some of the ganache over it" S5E8.png Pinkie spinning a whisk with her hair S5E8.png Pinkie sees her cutie mark glowing S5E8.png Pinkie putting a whisk into Gummy's mouth S5E8.png Pinkie "...I've ever met!" S5E8.png Pinkie kisses Gummy S5E8.png A heart appears S5E8.png Gummy left alone S5E8.png Gummy falls down on the table S5E8.png Gummy still on the kitchen table S5E8.png Slice of Life Gummy looking into the distance S5E9.png Gummy in Sugarcube Corner window S5E9.png Gummy watching ponies go flying S5E9.png Gummy licking his eyeball S5E9.png Party Pooped Pinkie breathes in, breathes out S5E11.png Gummy trying to lick the fly S5E11.png Pinkie on the floor S5E11.png Pinkie "They're just too sensitive!" S5E11.png Pinkie "Even Fluttershy made them mad!" S5E11.png Pinkie "and I need it now" S5E11.png Gummy licks Pinkie's lips S5E11.png Pinkie's big gasp; gets an idea S5E11.png Pinkie "you're a genius" S5E11.png Pinkie kisses Gummy S5E11.png Gummy falls onto Twilight's head S5E11.png Gummy shows Twilight a letter from Pinkie S5E11.png Twilight reads Pinkie's letter S5E11.png Twilight worried face S5E11.png Pinkie on her bed S5E11.png Pinkie "No!" S5E11.png Pinkie "I'm all the way back where I started!" S5E11.png Pinkie "to helping Twilight befriend the yaks" S5E11.png Pinkie "I've just let everypony down" S5E11.png Pinkie hears a noise S5E11.png Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Twilight's friends in agreement S5E13.png Pinkie Pie cartwheels across the room S5E13.png Applejack picks up Gummy S5E13.png Applejack using Gummy as a brush S5E13.png Gummy bites Winona's ear S5E13.png Winona trying to shake Gummy off S5E13.png Gummy lands on Owlowiscious' head S5E13.png Owlowiscious flying wildly S5E13.png Owlowiscious flies into Twilight S5E13.png Applejack "too plum tuckered out to do this right" S5E13.png The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Pinkie slides down ladder S5E19.png Pinkie points at the mountain of cupcakes S5E19.png Mrs. Cake comes in S5E19.png Mrs. Cake "while I pop to the supply room" S5E19.png Pinkie dizzy S5E19.png Pinkie face-plants on the scroll S5E19.png Pound Cake putting pacifier into Gummy's mouth S5E19.png Pinkie Pie hugging Pound Cake and Gummy S05E19.png Mrs. Cake "Oh, em, Pinkie" S5E19.png Pinkie "A top secret surprise?!" S5E19.png Pinkie "I have to keep the exciting news" S5E19.png Pinkie walks on a bridge S5E19.png Pinkie "I can't tell Twilight or anypony" S5E19.png Pinkie "a big old surprise ruiner!" S5E19.png Pinkie "Right, Gummy?" S5E19.png Gummy sucks on a pacifier S5E19.png Pinkie "Did you take that from Pound Cake again?" S5E19.png Pinkie "it's wrong to steal from a baby" S5E19.png Rarity comes into frame S5E19.png Pinkie puts Gummy behind her worried S5E19.png Pinkie nervous; Gummy on Pinkie's tail S5E19.png Pinkie with a nervous expression as Rarity asks her what she's talking about S5E19.png Pacifier being pulled from Gummy S5E19.png Pinkie sucking on pacifier S5E19.png Pinkie points at the pacifier S5E19.png Pinkie shrugs with one hoof S5E19.png Rarity watches Pinkie walking away S5E19.png Pinkie with hoof on her right eye; Gummy pops out of the bowl S5E19.png Gummy bites on a piece of paper S5E19.png Paper unrolled S5E19.png Pinkie "I've been getting liberal with those Pinkie Promises lately" S5E19.png |index}}